


Thinking

by cupkakfrosting



Category: The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Short, a quick blurb, got a cool prompt, i guess, small spoilers for movie and book, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupkakfrosting/pseuds/cupkakfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie scene alternate ending. After the car scene, instead of running away into the woods, Cassie (following the book more precisely) accepts Evan.</p><p>(I got this idea from a prompt but for some reason can't link their account. The idea for the prompt is in the comments of my other story called Falling.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot from request. Enjoy!

Shocked.

Cassie is shocked.

So she stands.

And thinks.

Just stares into his eyes for a moment and--

Thinks.

"I love you, Cassie."

His voice runs over her like melted chocolate, and she adores it.

Cassie takes a deep breath.

And continues to think.

To stare at her beloved and just think.

To remember his soft hands holding hers.

His laugh, sweet as honey, engulfing her.

'Just think, Cassie. Think', she says to herself.

So she thinks more. Lets his words sink in.

"I'm Other, but I'm also human."

How could that be?

Maybe she shouldn't have to understand it.

She just had to believe in him.

She takes another deep breath and thinks some more.

How? Why?

'Because… I love him? Yes, because I love him.'

She brings her chin up and looks into his calm, chocolate eyes and mutters a small word: “Okay.”

He just stares back and says, not expressing his relief, “I’m not lying. I do love you. I do. I always will.”

She smiles. “I know. And I love you, too.”

No need to think anymore, not in Evan's Arms.

Not yet.

They stand up, hand in hand, and begin the long trek to Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (Please don't post this elsewhere or use without my permission.)


End file.
